


Never leave 'I love you' left unsaid

by xLoveMx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Facebook: Harmony & Co., Family, Fluff, Harmony & Co's Lyric Llama, One Shot, Post War, grown up harmony, really just the two of them being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: Years after leaving Privet Drive, Harry finds himself back on the street he grew up on, but this time he´s not alone.





	Never leave 'I love you' left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the lyrics “I just wanna wake up everyday here in this bed. Never leave ‘I love you’ left unsaid.”, from the song, Good As You by Kane Brown. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff! <3

The sun was out, dousing the entirety of Little Whinging in warm light.

Children were playing out on the street, their laughter traveling through the air, occasionally disturbed by some parent calling them in for lunch. 

Hermione was lifting another box labelled _books_ from the van that was parked in the driveway of Number 10 Private Drive. She had lost track of how many there had been already, but she thought that, maybe, they would need another shelf.

“Is there anything else in those boxes we brought over, besides books?” Harry´s voice was teasing, and Hermione could practically hear the way he was smiling.

“Someone has to be the intellectual in this relationship,” She then grinned as a response, turning to face him.

“Ouch. Remind me again why I married you?”

Laughing, Hermione leaned over the box she was carrying, pressing her lips to Harry´s in a quick kiss. “Because I´m smart, and beautiful, I kept you from dying multiple times, I still keep you from doing stupid things, I got your life in order oh and, the most important thing: You love me,”

Harry´s response was a chuckle and a nod, as he held up a batch of what looked like brownies. “Mrs. Reign from next door sends her regards and these,” He then smiled. “And Mrs. Masters from the house across the street says we need to come by for dinner some time. She has grandchildren that are starting their first year at Hogwarts this summer. You know, there´s more wizards and witches living on this street than I could have ever imagined. I bet if uncle Vernon knew, he´d have moved out years ago,”

Hermione rolled her eyes, though she couldn´t quite hide the smile that was spreading across her face. Harry had made peace with the Dursleys long ago. They hadn´t treated him very well, but to hold a grudge your entire life? He´d figured that wasn´t healthy. He didn´t need to come around for Sunday dinner every week, but aunt Petunia invited him nonetheless, she had even brought Dudley and his wife along to Hermione and his wedding. Vernon had said “Over my dead body,” And remembering Petunia´s face when she had told Harry what he´d said, she had looked like she was actually considering it.

Hermione had told her that she was welcome in their house any time, much like Dudley, who had somehow managed to find himself a rather lovely wife. It was never going to be a close family bond, but Harry had figured, that it was nevertheless a weight lifted off his shoulders.

“True. We are running out of space for all those books, though.”

“Well then maybe we should have bought a bigger house,”

They could have found a house in Central London. One close to Hermione´s old flat, or Grimauld Place, where Harry had been living ever since they´d finished their last year at Hogwarts, but it just wasn´t right. It wasn´t even the memories, that didn´t haunt him as badly as they probably should have, but it just wasn´t theirs. Harry had kept it though, thinking about eventually signing it over to Teddy. When he was old enough to hear and actually understand the stories about his father and the Maurauders.

It was funny, how they had ended up in Privet Drive of all places. For Harry, this had long seized to be a place of bad memories, though. This was the street where a bunch of letters had come flying in through the chimney, inviting him to a magical school he´d never heard of before. The place where he had somehow caused aunt Marge to blow up and float cross half London, before coming down again, the house where Ron had busted him out with a flying car he´d stolen from his Dad.

Privet Drive had more happy memories attached to it than bad ones, and Harry intended to add some more to it along the way. Both Hermione and him had grown up in the Muggleworld, and as much as they both loved their magic, they also felt at home here, with the pebble dashed houses and the front lawn, that included kids playing with toys that didn´t float three feet in the air.

It had taken them a little while to find a day care that would work for Teddy, though. A place where they had witches and wizards working side by side with muggles, where a boy whose hair changed whenever he got excited or sad, could be easily explained. There was a glamour for it, of course, but Hermione hadn´t liked the idea of covering up Teddy´s magic, and by now he was old enough to mostly keep his magic under control anyway.

“I guess we could set up another shelf in the bedroom,” Harry chuckled as he pushed the front door open and stepped inside, waiting for Hermione to join him. Once he had set the brownies down onto the kitchen counter, he took the box from her and placed it with the other ones.

“That´s more like it,” She replied with a smile. “Maybe that´ll remind you to read a book every now and then,”

Harry had half a mind to throw a brownie at her, but they looked too delicious to waste them, so instead he opted for tickling her sides, which ended with Hermione laughing, as she tried to swat his hands away.

“Harry James Potter, you are the absolute worst,” Hermione laughed, still a little breathless as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“But you love me, don´t you?” Harry replied with a grin, as he pushed Hermione back against the counter, nuzzling their noses together.

It had taken them a while to figure it out. To see that there´d been a reason they kept sticking together after all this time. Falling asleep together in the common room, after they had returned to Hogwarts. Harry crashing on Hermione´s couch when the day had been long, and he hadn´t been able to know what to write to Ginny, no matter how hard he had tried. Hermione with a bottle of wine in her hand, standing on the steps of Grimauld Place, telling him that she just couldn´t pretend that she loved Ron anymore.

How they had all sat on the floor of Ron´s new apartment and cried, before working it out. Like they always did. How Hermione had rambled about something so insignificant one night, Harry couldn´t even remember what it had been, before he had shut her up with a kiss.

How she hadn´t hesitated in saying yes one second, when Harry had told her he wanted to raise Teddy. No matter how many times people had told them that 19 was too young to raise a child, especially if it wasn’t yours.

There was a hand under her shirt, and lips on her neck then and Hermione chuckled. “We have a bed, you know?” She then mused, though there was absolutely no hesitation, as she slipped her own hand under his shirt, fingers tracing over warm skin.

“That was not the answer to my question,” Harry murmured, laughing quietly against her neck.

“Remind me what the question was, again?” Hermione teased and Harry pulled back with a raised eyebrow. His hair was slightly amiss and so were his glasses, but Hermione didn´t mind. If anything, this made him look even more appealing to her. She could feel her heart skipping a beat, even after all these years.

“You know, I`m beginning to think you only married me, because I was the chosen one,” Harry replied and Hermione couldn´t help but laugh. Reaching for the newspaper, which was on the kitchen counter, before rolling it up and hitting him over the head with it.

Harry let it happen, because it was what he deserved for that comment, and because really, it was what he had anticipated anyways.

“Have I told you that you´re the worst yet?” She then quipped, though the grin on her face betrayed her yet again. Not that she had been trying particularly hard to hide it.

“Once or twice, maybe.” Harry laughed with a nod. “I can live with that though, but I would still love to have an answer to that question.”

“Fine, you go first though.” Hermione added, putting the newspaper down, and picking up a brownie from the platter instead.

Harry laughed again, but nodded nonetheless. “Hermione Jean Potter, you are the love of my life and I wouldn´t trade what we have for the world, not even for a life´s supply of butterbeer.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, shaking her head. “Harry James Potter, I love you. More than you can probably imagine, even if you´re insufferable sometimes,”

Harry could absolutely live with that, he decided, and leaned in for a kiss. He was, however, instead met with a brownie, that was shoved into his mouth, while Hermione couldn´t hold back the laughter bubbling up from her throat.

“Oh you´re going to pay for that,” Harry chuckled through a mouthful of brownie, while Hermione slipped from his grasp, jumping over a box of books to get away from him.

“You´re going to have to catch me first. Show me what you´ve got, chosen one.” She teased then and Harry took after her immediately, their laughter traveling all the way out onto the street, where it could be heard for the rest of the day.


End file.
